Friday
| age = Unknown | species = Robot | affiliations = The Protectors | occup = Protector | relatives = | extra1 = Alternative names | extrainfo1 = (The) Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner Reality Enhancement Drone (RED) | extra2 = | extrainfo2 = | extra3 = | extrainfo3 = | firstintroduced = Boredom Blues | lastseen = | actor = Paul Kaye (English) Bastidas Rolman (Spanish) }} Friday (or the Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner) is one of the main characters in Lucky Fred. He was supposed to be Agent Brains's robot partner in protecting the Earth, not until he collided with a bird and became Fred's instead by accident. Now he has to be with him most of time either at school, at home or while protecting the Earth, he shall accept every command he is given and has to be taken care of. Appearance His head top is polo blue and his eyes are green with a medium tone fern. He is equipped with a seagull outer shell and an onahau glass helmet and he secretly once wore Fred's green yellow-gamboge hoody in his closet. Personality Friday is a shape-shifting robot capable of turning into anything that Fred orders. Normally, it’s something fun, like a flying schoolbag, or a pair of basketball shoes that make you jump to the basket. Friday loves going to school with Fred hidden in his bag, transformed into a watch, or an mp3 player. Friday obeys Fred’s orders like his little brother, doing everything he says with enthusiasm. Friday is like a big kid—enthusiastic, impulsive, impatient and playful. For Friday, every day on this strange planet called Earth is a party and he explores Fred’s world like a kid in a candy store. Friday is a very sophisticated machine, but he has his weak points. For example, if he gets wet, he can get short-circuited and behave in an unexpected way, or if he gets too close to a magnet, his memory will be severely damaged. Friday was conceived as a powerful weapon for the protection of the Earth and programmed to obey only his master’s voice, who was meant to be Agent Brains. When Friday was sent to the Earth, a little accident caused that he fell beside Fred, instead of landing on Agent Brains’ runway platform. However, Brains’ dad, the Super Commander, still believes that everything turned out as planned and that the Annihilator is still under Brains’ control. Relationships Fred Fred and Friday have been the best of friends since they first met, that very encounter that changed Fred's life by gaining absolute control of "the Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner" that was supposed to be Agent Brains's. He lives with Fred at his house that became also home, on which he will spend most of his time hiding and doing fun times with Fred. Agent Brains Friday was sent to Earth by the Super Commander to become Agent Brains's robot partner in protecting planet from aliens. Friday and Brains are good friends, sometimes he would go to her instead of Fred for help. Brains would really help him out, after all he is her robot, not Fred's. Gallery The gallery for can be found here. Videos Vimeo Meet Friday!|My friend Friday! by Fred One thousand and one adventures|One thousand and one adventures by Fred Youtube LF Trailer Friday.mp4 Lucky Fred Fred, Friday & Brains Quotes The quotes for can be found here. Trivia *Friday was perhaps named after in reference to Friday the 13th.http://www.interesarte.com/cine/tv/noticias-tv/lucky-fred-made-in-spain/ *His formal title was "Reality Enhancement Drone" (RED) *He has a liking on electronics and flirts with "her." **the microwave **the printer **the satellite dish **the boombox. References Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Weapons